


Fairy! Euphonium

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail, 響け! ユーフォニアム | Hibike! Euphonium (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hibike! Euphonium, Light Angst, Music, Slow Build, Zervis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After swearing off music due to an incident at the middle school regional brass band competition, euphonist Mavis Vermilion enters high school, hoping for a fresh start. As fate would have it, the very cause of the incident is there. Well, Mavis was the cause really, but... Not important.</p><p>The only important thing to Mavis then was that Zeref Dragneel was there, making eye contact with her and seeming as though he were going to talk to her.</p><p>Now, that really would be an incident to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy! Euphonium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbyewinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyewinter/gifts).



"Ah, dud gold," Mavis sighed in disappointment, although let herself smile despite the pit of sadness in her chest. "Still gold though." At that, the smiled brighter, as cheers from the band who got gold - real gold - swept around her and blanketed her ears in their shouts of joy.

Glancing away from the bright lights on stage, Mavis saw Zera, her long-time friend, cheering with another of her friends. She hadn't expected them to get to Nationals. No one had.

Mavis pondered over the idea of talking to Zera, although decided against it after hearing a sniff from her left. She turned that way, brushing her thick, blonde locks from her face. Beside her, she could only make out the sight of a frail figure curled up, although the uniform, from what the dark allowed Mavis to see, told her that it was a boy. "Um, are you okay?" Mavis reached out, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, attempting to comfort him after coming to the realisation that he was likely crying. The boy's head lifted, and his face was revealed.

With his face catching glimpses of the stage's light, tear streaks shone on the boy's cheeks. The duck-like flick at the back of his hair rang a bell in Mavis' mind, then his unusual onyx irises decided his identity. It was Zeref Dragneel, a talented trumpet player in her band, and he looked as though he didn't know whether to yell at Mavis or revert to his floods of tears.

"What's wrong?" Mavis asked, taking her hand from Zeref's shoulder, but preparing herself to hug him - just in case. That made up Zeref's mind, and his teeth gritted, eyes still welling with tears.

"What's wrong?" He repeated her, and Mavis' eyes widened, completely taken aback from the total twist in Zeref's usually polite demeanour. "What's _wrong?"_ Zeref's breathing was unsteady. Why, though? Mavis couldn't think what could be causing his peculiar actions for the life of her; their result had been mildly dissatisfying, yes, but they hadn't been hoping for anything better. Perhaps he was upset that his family weren't there? That could be the case, but families didn't usually attend the band's events. So what could it be?

"Yes, I..." Mavis trailed off, unable to think of a word to say. "I want to know." She immediately reprimanded herself for saying something so tactless; her wobbly tone of voice was anything but comforting, for starters, but what was worse was the immediate reaction of lividity, plastered across Zeref's face like nothing Mavis had ever seen before.

"How could you be _satisfied_ with this?" Zeref cried, and Mavis was surprised that nobody around them was taking notice of the situation. "This is _dud_ gold - do you know what that even means?!" Mavis nodded slightly, then decided to shake her head instead. Different words meant different things to different people; she knew that. Maybe dud gold meant something different to Zeref than it did to the rest of them. He had always seemed like a contemplative type. "A dud is a failure! A great, big lousy _failure!_ It doesn't matter if you tag a 'gold' on the end of it or not - a dud gold is just a washout version of gold; of what could've been ours if we'd just _tried!"_

That was when a thought occurred to her.

"So of _course_ it's all wrong, and of _course_ I'm upset-"

Could it be that...

"I'm _totally_ upset!"

... Zeref actually wanted to go to Nationals?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes, he did.
> 
> So, this is dedicated to izzyisnotcreative, since it's her birthday today! This is also a Zervis twist on Hibike! Euphonium, which is an anime I recently started watching, mainly due to her. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this prologue and all the chapters to come after it! If I'm honest, I haven't really planned this story out, but I don't want to follow the anime plot too directly - please don't get too annoyed with me if updates are late! I'm focusing on another story at the moment, but the ending for that seems to be near, so I'll be able to focus on this afterwards!
> 
> Until next time, friendinos!


End file.
